


do u want 2 be my study buddy?

by paramorepenguin



Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Smut, trivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paramorepenguin/pseuds/paramorepenguin
Summary: Getting ready for trivia night takes an interesting turn.





	do u want 2 be my study buddy?

_Do u want 2 b my study buddy?_

_Gabe, wtf???_

William rolled his eyes, dropping his sidekick on the pillow, returning to the task at hand, trying to scrape the wad of gum off of the bottom of his shoe.

“Finally!” He dropped the butter knife he’d been using to scrape off the offending glob of Tutti Frutti next to the can of WD-40, nearly jumping a foot in the air when the doorbell rang.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” he grumbled, yanking the door open as whoever it was that decided to drop in on him continued hammering at the doorbell.

“Yeah, that’s what you’ll be sayin’ later, dude.”

Gabe. Of course.

“You aren’t drunk.”

“Yeah… Why would I be?”

William gave him that look. The one that made Gabe feel like like he was caught red-handed in a lie. 

“I don’t know, because out of the blue you text me some shit about being your study buddy at.” He checked his watch. “Half past six at night.”

“Dude. Did you forget trivia night?”

William slapped himself. “Fuuuuck.”

“Yeah, we gotta brush up on our Jeopardy categories!”

“Come on in. I’m assuming you put us down together for it?”

“Yep. And between you and me.” He paused, looking around as if to see if anyone was listening. “Nate is paired up with Vicky, and not speaking to Alex and Ry.”

William did his best impression of a highschool girl hearing gossip. “No, really?”

“Yes. And he hasn’t been over to their place since they signed up. A whole week!”

“Nate, going a week without his _boyfriends_? Never!”

Gabe laughed. “We’re horrible.”

“Yeah, but seriously? It’s almost unheard of.”

~

“Alright, in Little Women, which character did Louisa May Alcott say represented herself?”

Gabe pondered this for a moment. “Jo?”

“Right!”

“And, this is the last one, what does the acronym BDSM stand for?”

William turned a shade of red similar to a pickled beet. “Uh- That’s… What the fuck, why is that one of the potential questions? That’s bondage, discipline, sadism, and masochism.”

“How the hell did you know that? Even I didn’t know that!”

“I… Y’know… Curiosity.”

“Oh really? And just what exactly spurred this curiosity?”

William debated telling the truth. Finally, he decided it wasn’t that bad, and he could trust Gabe.

“I was just… Y’know. Trying to figure out what I like, so I read up on a bunch of stuff.”

“And?”

“And what,” William giggled, as Gabe flung himself on top of the brunette.

“And what do you like? It just so happens I’m in the perfect position to tickle you if you don’t tell me all of your kinky little secrets, so you better spill, Beckett.”

William wriggled out from under him, laying back down so his head was resting in Gabe’s lap, but he was otherwise spreadeagled on the bed. “Wouldn’t you like to know, Sapporta.”

“Oh,” Gabe said, his voice lowering a bit. “I think I would.”

William sighed. “I like to be choked. To have my hair pulled. Being bitten. Being called a slut… I could go on.”

Gabe was a bit shocked. William wasn’t… typically the type to talk about such things so casually. “So what you’re saying is,” Gabe began, moving so that he was hovering over William. “Is that you’re really fuckin’ kinky?”

William shrugged. “Yeah.” And with that, he grabbed the collar of Gabe’s shirt, pulling him down, and pressing their lips together.

It wasn’t like they hadn’t done it _before_. Hell, Gabe had probably made out with at least half of Decaydance, and there was definitely a time, a few years ago, back in the Midtown days, when he and Gerard had a… Thing, simply put. _Oh_ , and Gabe and William. They’d practically shoved their tongues down each other's throats hundreds of times, but that was… what it sounds like. Making out with little to no reasoning, except for maybe a touch of alcohol to push repressed feelings to the surface. Not a lot, of course, just enough to kiss-and-forget. Although, it was more kiss-and-not-talk-about-it. Neither ever forgot. But it was never like this.

It’s a sudden shift, and Gabe’s brain fucking slingshots from _he’s always one for theatrics_ , to _wow_ to _WOW FUCKING HOLY SHIT_ in about .05 seconds, because out of nowhere William let a borderline porographic moan escape and if that wasn’t enough to get Gabe in the mood, nothing was.

William was quick to unzip Gabe’s hoodie, then start on the buttons of his shirt. They pulled away from each other for a moment, Gabe shrugging off his flannel while William pulled off his grey v-neck.

Gabe smirked, pulling William into his lap, trailing butterfly kisses down his neck.

“F-fuck, Gabe…”

“Hmm?” Gabe hummed, sucking a mark on William’s shoulder.

“I- Oh, fuck!”

Gabe smirked, tracing the choker that William wore. “What do you want, cariño?”

“F-fuck me, please,” William whined, pressing his hips down, trying to get even a bit of friction.

“Please, what?”

“Please, Papi?” Was William’s hopeful response.

Gabe’s smile told him the rumors about Gabe’s daddy kink were true.

“Since you asked so very nicely,” Gabe breathed, gently pushing William back on the mattress. He pressed kisses along WIlliam’s jaw, down to his shoulder, then his chest and stomach, occasionally biting.

“I’m not gonna be able to get your fucking jeans off, they’re too tight.”

William rolled his eyes, quickly wriggling out of the jeans. “I’d make a Katy Perry reference, but the author isn’t sure when that song was released, and they really don’t want to look it up right now.”

Gabe nodded, kicking his own pants off. Sometimes, William just said stuff like that. It was probably better not to question.

“Do you have any lube?”

Gabe scoffed. “Like you don't already know. Never leave home without it.” He leaned over the side of the bed, producing a small bottle from his hoodie pocket.

Satisfied that he didn't need his responsible demeanor anymore, William slipped back into the coy, flirtatious persona.

“Hurry up,” he whineed, spreading his legs a bit.

“Patience, young grasshopper.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Gabe glared at him. “No.” And with that, he removed his boxers.

William couldn’t help but gawk. He's… Not exactly small.

“Take a picture, it'll last longer.”

William suppressed a laugh, taking off his own underwear.

Gabe smiled, taking in the lovely image before him.

“Take a picture, it'll last longer,” William mocked.

“Maybe I will. But that'll have to wait till next time.”

William smiled, watching Gabe pour some of the lube on his hand, leaning down.

“Ready?”

William nodded, bracing himself. He watched as Gabe slid an index finger in.

It… wasn’t horrible. A bit odd, but what did he expect.

“Ready for the second one, study buddy?”

William nodded, ignoring the 'study buddy’ bit.

Okay, maybe two was… A bit painful. It took a while to adjust, but Gabe was at least helpful, mumbling encouragements and pressing small kisses to William's thighs and hips.

“Third?”

“Yeah,” William mumbled, gasping as Gabe's fingers brushed his prostate. 

After a few moments, William mumbled an “I'm ready,” and Gabe removed his fingers.

“I assume you want me to wear a condom?”

William shook his head. “You're clean, aren't you?”

“Yeah, but if I cum in you, it might not be exactly… pleasant.”

William shrugged. “Please just hurry.”

“Alright,” Gabe sayed, slicking up his cock. “Are you one hundred percent sure about this?”

William nodded, spreading his legs. “One hundred percent.”

Gabe lined himself up and slowly pushed in.

William winced a bit, clawing at the bedsheets.

“Oh fuck, you're so tight,” Gabe breathed. “Sorry, sorry. Just… tell me when you want me to move.”

William nodded, taking a moment to adjust. He let out a long breath before giving a small thumbs up. “You can go. If it hurts too much, I'll say… marshmallow.”

“Alright, marshmallow it is.”

Gabe slowly began to thrust in, tangling a hand in William's hair. 

“You said you like having your hair pulled?”

“Y-yeah,” William choked out.

Gabe smirked, gently pulling at William's soft hair. 

“O-oh, Papi,” William whined. It hurt, but it felt so good

“You like that, don't you, Baby?”

“Yessir,” William panted, tangling his own fingers in Gabe's hair.

“Of course you do, little slut,” Gabe growled, going a tiny bit faster.

William practically screamed when Gabe hits his prostate dead-on. 

“Found it,” Gabe grunted, adjusting himself so he hit it every thrust. He leaned down, biting at William's neck, while the brunette whined beneath him.

“Gabe- oh fuck, Gabey, so close-”

Gabe slowly stroked William's cock, mumbling incoherently about how pretty he is, how good he feels.

“Gabe, I'm gonna-”

He didn't get the chance to finish the sentence. He cums across both of their chests, breathing heavily.

“Wow, oh wow. You're so fucking pretty. Yeah, you look so good, covered in your own cum, taking my cock like a good little slut,” Gabe rambled.

“I can think of how I could do better,” William said breathlessly, nodding toward the dresser to the right. A mirror hung behind it, running from the ceiling to the top of the dresser, which was just waist height.

Gabe smirked, catching his drift. Soon, he had William bent over the dresser, fucking into him from behind.

“Ch-choke me, p-please, Papi?”

Gabe didn’t hesitate to wrap his hand around William's throat, gently squeezing while he bit into William's shoulder.

“Fuck, baby, im gonna-”

“Cum inside of me, Papi, please!”

Gabe didn’t have to be told twice, he quickly released his load into William's tight little ass, breathing hard as his fingernails dig into William's hips. He pulled out gently, scooping William up and carrying him to the bed.

“You alright?” He asked, laying down beside him.

“Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. A little tired, but I'm good. You?”

“Tired, but good,” Gabe sighed, brushing William's hair out of his face. “We should get cleaned up. Do you want me to run a bath?”

William nodded, wrapping the covers around himself.

Gabe smiled, lightly kissing his nose. “I'll be right back, eres tan hermosa, cariño.”

William nodded, yawning a bit.

“Aww.” Gabe got up, shuffling to the bathroom and turning on the hot water, before digging around in the towel cupboard, finally finding the candles, lavender bubble bath and Epsom salt that William kept, supposedly for guests, though Gabe was pretty sure he just liked to relax once in a while.

Just as he finished lighting the last candle, a pair of long, spindly arms wrapped around him.

“You're such a dork.”

“I'm just trying to do something nice for you,” Gabe said, twisting around to face William. “How does that make me a dork?”

“C'mon, candles? This is some Brendon and Ryan type shit.”

Gabe just smiled. “Maybe it can be some 'Gabe and William type shit’ too. I think I'd like that.”

“So would I,” William sighed wistfully.

“Well then, it's settled. This is officially Gabe and William type shit.”

William smiled. “The water’s gonna get cold. We should… y'know. Get in.”

“Yeah.”

~

“You’ll stay tonight, won’t you?”

“Of course,” Gabe said, turning off the light.

William snuggled up to him as soon as he laid down.

“Hey, Gabe?”

“Yeah?”

“I… I love you. I really do. Like… not just as a friend or whatever. I have for a long time, too.”

“I love you too, Bilvy.”

William smiled, pulling the blankets up around them.

“Hey, Gabe?”

“Hmm?”

“Wh… So, what does this make us?”

“Well, I suppose that’s up to you.”

“Well… We’re definitely not _just friends_ anymore.”

“No… I suppose we’re not. Hey, Bilvy?”

“Yeah?”

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes.”  
~  
William yawned, slowly opening his eyes. Why hadn’t he closed the blinds last night?

“Good morning, Guillermo.”

“Hmm.” He snuggled into Gabe happily. “Mornin’ Gabey.”

Gabe snorted. “Gabey?”

“Hey, if you can have weird pet names for me, I can have weird pet names for you.”

“Touché.”

“Alright, Suarez.”

Gabe laughed. “I’m _so_ glad he got over that. It was the most annoying thing.”

“I can only imagine, you had to deal with it almost every day.”


End file.
